


Jewel

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [57]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: He fingered the jewel, an awed expression on his face.





	Jewel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jisforjudi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisforjudi/gifts).



He fingered the jewel, an awed expression on his face.

“Do you like it?”

James nodded mutely.

Olivia could not help chuckling, then moaned when James lowered his head, and flicked his tongue over the sapphire.

She arched, then gasped as he repeated the action over and over, each time pressing his tongue harder against the gold charm, and the flesh it was set into.

Olivia gasped when he closed his lips around the piercing, sucking, then tonguing it again until she cried out. “James!” 

“A clitoral piercing,” James murmured dazedly as he licked her into a second orgasm.

“JAMES!”

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don't know where this came from, and quite honestly, I'm not sure I can see M with that kind of body piercing... but it was rather fun to imagine.


End file.
